


The Night We Met

by larana



Series: Hey hey, Akaashi! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: «Se potesse spostare quel momento di un secondo, cambierebbe tutto.Forse quel foro d'uscita non esisterebbe; forse non ci sarebbe tutto questo dolore.Forse gli direbbe che lo ama e che lo amerà sempre, a prescindere da qualsiasi distanza, a prescindere da qualsiasi tempo.»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfdw5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfdw5/gifts).



> Bae, questa è per te.  
> Un modo piccolissimo (e angst) per l'enorme supporto che mi dai ogni giorno. So che questa storia non è abbastanza per ringraziarti, ma spero possa essere almeno l'inizio. <3

_I've been searching for a trail to follow again_

 

Accostandosi alla grande parete di vetro che si affaccia su una pista ormai deserta, Akaashi Keiji tradisce anche la sua ultima promessa.

La spalla che preme contro la superficie fredda risveglia un dolore spostato un poco più a destra, dalle parti del cuore, dove indugia non cicatrizzato il foro metaforico di un proiettile immaginario che lo ha attraversato da parte a parte e che gli procura la più vera delle sofferenze.

Akaashi conosce il dolore.

Sette anni. Una banale caduta al parco che gli costa una frattura al ginocchio. Pungente, a scariche costanti, implacabile.

Dodici anni. Una scottatura che incendia la pelle delicata del polso. Acuto, costante, l'agonia della carne che brucia.

Quindici anni. Una pallonata in piena faccia. Martellante, sordo, lontano.

 _Diciasssette anni_. _Bokuto Koutarou china la testa sotto la pioggia scrosciante e va via. Totale, globale, accecante._

Akaashi non ha mai saputo veramente niente del dolore.

 

 

_I had all and then most of you..._

 

La prima volta che lo bacia, Bokuto lo coglie di sorpresa.

Akaashi è nel mezzo di un discorso sulle prossime strategie che la squadra dovrebbe adottare, con una mano a mezz'aria e l'altra abbandonata mollemente nella tasca dei calzoncini; non si aspetta di essere interrotto, perché, a dirla tutta, non si aspetta neppure che Bokuto gli presti attenzione – ha sempre mille cose per la testa e mai che riesca ad acchiapparne una.

E invece Bokuto lo bacia.

Sotto la luce bianca dei fari che illuminano a giorno la palestra, nel silenzio della sera, Bokuto si accosta a lui, gli passa un braccio intorno alle spalle e preme la bocca contro la sua. Akaashi non è impressionato dalla temerarietà del gesto, quanto dalla naturalezza con cui Bokuto agisce, come se avesse speso gli ultimi mesi della sua vita a baciarlo.

Una parte di sé gli domanda se per caso non debba scostarsi e un'altra risponde chiedendogli perché mai dovrebbe farlo.

 _E non lo fa_.

A quel primo bacio ne segue un secondo e un terzo e un quarto, finché Akaashi non è lieto di lasciar andare il conto. Non importa quanti baci abbiano collezionato, quanti ne abbiano scambiati nell'intimità delle ombre che li nascondono al cono di luce di un lampione, o nelle quattro mura delle loro camere, ma quanti ancora ne debbano venire. Akaashi non ha voglia di contarli, misurarli, inscatolarli. Li accoglie e li lascia andare.

E poi, un giorno Bokuto lo bacia e per la prima volta non ne ricava piacere, ma irritazione.

Perché Bokuto ha appena ricevuto un'offerta irripetibile dalla nazionale di pallavolo giapponese e Akaashi non ha idea di come questo dovrebbe farlo sentire. Se da una parte desidera che Bokuto abbia solo il meglio, dall'altra non è sicuro di essere pronto a lasciarlo andare. Dopo il diploma di Bokuto le loro strade si scinderanno inevitabilmente in un bivio. Non è qualcosa che sta scoprendo adesso, certo, ma ora gli sembra uno scenario concreto e infallibile e il suo peso sulle spalle è sgradevole. E vorrebbe dirglielo, vorrebbe realmente che Bokuto lo aiutasse ad annodare le fila della loro relazione ad  un pilastro solido che possa garantirne la sopravvivenza, ma di colpo, stanco di tanto parlare, Bokuto allunga il collo e preme la bocca sulla sua, zittendolo.

"Koutarou–"

"Dopo," lo interrompe, scoccandogli quel suo solito sorriso esuberante. "Dopo."

Per la prima volta, Akaashi ha la sensazione di essere l'unico a curarsi del futuro della loro relazione. Ed è ironico, perché, tra i due, è lui a non ricambiare mai le sue dichiarazioni d'amore, i suoi ti amo.

Non è che non lo ami; lo ama. Ma dirlo ad alta voce, ha la sensazione, porterebbe le cose su tutto un altro livello e non è sicuro di essere pronto per un tale investimento emotivo. Si scusa ogni volta, però, perché, per quanto Bokuto sostenga di sapere quello che prova per lui e che non gli importa di sertirselo dire ad alta voce o di leggerlo sullo schermo del suo cellulare, Akaashi sa che i suoi occhi raccontano un'altra verità.

Di punto in bianco ha voglia di dirglielo.

Se non è disposto a lasciarlo andare, allora può e deve dirglielo.

"Koutarou," prende fiato, stringe i denti, esita. I suoi occhi non sono mai stati così dorati, così pieni di aspettativa. "Io–"

Le porte della palestra di spalancano. Il resto della squadra si riversa dentro, ridendo e parlottando di qualcosa. Qualcuno di loro li stuzzica, dicendo qualcosa a proposito sull'andare a fare i passerotti innamorati da qualche altra parte.

"Keiji?"

"Lascia stare," dice, allontanandosi. I cancelli che l'improvviso empito di coraggio aveva spalancato tornano a serrarsi, sbattendo forte. "Non era niente di importante."

Gli dà le spalle, si allontana; non vede gli occhi di Bokuto rabbuiarsi e riempirsi di delusione.

Non vede che è qui e adesso che Koutarou inizia a scivolare via da lui.

 

 

_...some and now none of you_

 

Il distacco, scopre Akaashi, si nota solo a posteriori; la rottura definitiva è solo una sua naturale conseguenza.

Inizia forse con una carezza negata. Non lo sa dire con certezza. Sa solo che la colpa è esclusivamente a suo carico e che intorno non restano che colonne altissime di parole non dette.

O forse inizia con quel bacio che gli ha rifiutato perché la coltre di nubi si è squarciata proprio sulle loro teste, riversandogli addosso tutta la sua pioggia. E se potesse spostare il mondo indietro di un secondo, sa che cambierebbe tutto.

Era solo un po' d'acqua, dopotutto. Sarebbe asciugata. L'avrebbe superata alla grande.

Ma Bokuto che cammina via da lui ed esce passando dal cuore? Non lo supererà mai.

Preme la fronte contro il vetro gelido e tasta, sul petto, il punto esatto in cui una volta c'era Bokuto e adesso resta solo un grande vuoto.

Sì, inizia con quel bacio negato e la fretta di raggiungere la casa, di non bagnarsi – di non sostenere quella conversazione.

Le prime gocce le accoglie con sollievo. Sono la scusa perfetta per non dover più sostenere il suo sguardo.

"Non posso rifiutare quel posto."

"Lo so."

"Ma se lo accetto, tu mi lascerai." Non suona più come le prime volte. Non suona più come una domanda.

Suona come una condanna.

Sono già passati di qui, riconoscono la strada; Bokuto sa perfettamente che Akaashi non accetterà di restare con lui se non potrà averlo accanto come desidera. Quello che Bokuto _non_ sa è che Akaashi non accetterà di restare con lui se non potrà averlo accanto come _necessita_.

Akaashi si conosce. Non è tipo da relazione a distanza. E forse non è mai stato bravo a dimostrarglielo, ma non ha mai amato nient'altro come la consistenza delle sue dita premute ai lati del collo. Non ha mai amato niente come il suono della sua risata ad un centimetro dal suo orecchio o la voce che perde un'ottava ogni volta che fa una battuta maliziosa.

Forse non è mai stato bravo a dimostrarglielo, ma sicuramente non ha mai fatto niente per dirglielo.

"Allora chiedimelo!" sbotta Bokuto, scaglia il pugno nello spazio vuoto intorno a sé. La pioggia si sta facendo più intensa. Akaashi la sente ruscellare oltre il colletto della giacca, gocciare dalla punta dei capelli che iniziano ad appiattirsi sulla testa.

"Chiedimi di restare!" grida e per un attimo il suono della pioggia viene coperto da quello della sua voce. "Chiedimi di restare," ripete a denti stretti, aggrappandosi ai lembi della sua giacca aperta.

Sta piovendo forte e Akaashi inizia a desiderare un posto caldo e asciutto – ma più di ogni altra cosa, desidera ferocemente troncare quella conversazione. Sono all'impasse; non può chiedergli di restare e non può neppure continuare la loro relazione.

Ora come allora, la sua volontà si scinde in due parti uguali e mentre una preme affinché avanzi la richiesta, l'altra lo sta spronando ad andare via. È una lotta impari, perché quello che prova per Bokuto è maggiore della somma di ogni sua singola paura e per un attimo, per un attimo solo, è davvero sul punto di schiudere le labbra e chiederglielo, è davvero sul punto di permettere a Bokuto di baciarlo, di consentirgli di farsi vicino, più vicino... Ma quando il primo fulmine serpeggia sulle loro teste ed esplode con il fragore di una bomba Akaashi scatta indietro, si libera delle sue mani e dice qualcosa sul posticipare la conversazione, che sta piovendo a dirotto, che ha bisogno di rientrare in casa.

Curiosamente, però, non appena si chiude la porta alle spalle il sollievo che tanto si era aspettato non si presenta; al suo posto arriva solo un vuoto al centro del petto e la sensazione di aver cambiato tutto, distruggendolo.

Non è qualcosa che sbiadisce nei giorni a seguire; se possibile, si fa addirittura più netto ogni volta che Bokuto mette sempre più distanza tra di loro, dapprima fisica, poi emotiva; dapprima impercettibile, poi insopportabile.

I giorni si trascinano in un caleidoscopio di partite, esami, compiti, allenamenti; qualche uscita sporadica con la squadra; un compleanno da festeggiarer;  Bokuto che sempre più spesso non ricambia i suoi messaggi e non risponde alle sue chiamate – e se chiede spiegazioni riceve solo scuse poco sentite, Bokuto non fa nulla per celare la menzogna.

Il nodo che li tiene insieme si deteriora; si allenta, si sfilaccia ogni volta che Bokuto aggiunge un centimetro di distacco.

I giorni diventano settimane, che diventano mesi.

Mancano due settimane all'ultima partita del campionato quando Bokuto si presenta a casa sua per dirgli che immediatamente dopo il match – e quindi dopo il diploma – partirà per Osaka per firmare il contratto con la nazionale giapponese di pallavolo. Glielo comunica così, senza alcun giro di parole, senza preamboli, senza attenuare il distacco imminente.

Ad Akaashi non pesa nessuna di quelle cose; è troppo stordito e ferito dal fatto che Bokuto non stia provando ancora a fargli cambiare idea.

 _Chiedimelo_ , lo supplica Akaashi fissandolo in tralice. _Chiedimi di restare con te_. Perché se glielo chiede adesso gli risponderà di sì. Con il senno di poi, sa che gli avrebbe sempre risposto di sì, se glielo avesse chiesto. Invece Bokuto resta zitto e fissa un punto oltre la finestra. L'ironia della situazione non gli fa venire voglia di sorridere, ma piuttosto di scaraventare per terra tutto ciò che lo circonda e distruggere tutto ciò che può essere distrutto: adesso è lui a sperare che l'altro gli chieda di restare, adesso  è Bokuto che ha abbracciato la decisione di troncare la loro relazione.

 _Chiedimelo_ , pensa ancora e chiude gli occhi, stringendo i denti fino a farsi male.

L'ultima volta volta che lo bacia, Bokuto lo coglie di sorpresa. Proprio come la prima volta – proprio come un cerchio che trova la sua naturale chiusura.

Akaashi non si aspetta di sentire la forma familiare delle sue labbra contro le proprie, né di ritrovare la presa solida ma mai violenta delle sue mani. È successo altre mille volte, sa perfettamente come Bokuto muoverà le labbra o come le sue mani scenderanno a cercare la curva solida delle spalle.

E invece non sa niente.

Non conosce questo bacio.

Non conosce questo bacio perché, prima di adesso, non ha mai dovuto conoscere l'addio.

Bokuto non lo sta baciando. Bokuto si sta _congedando_ da lui. Sta chiudendo la storia esattamente come è iniziata.

 _Non farlo!_ vorrebbe urlargli e spingerlo via e colpirlo sul viso, su quelle labbra che gli stanno dicendo addio. Invece resta a subire passivamente quel bacio e quando finalmente desidera replicare Bokuto mette nuova distanza tra loro.

Sono solo poche spanne, ma Akaashi sa che non c'è più modo di raggiungerlo; Bokuto è già troppo lontano.

Akaashi si scosta dal vetro e fissa a denti stretti la pista vuota, dove fino a pochi minuti prima si preparava a decollare l'aereo che ha posto ufficialmente un punto fermo alla sua storia con Bokuto. Aveva promesso a se stesso che non sarebbe andato a vedere il suo aereo decollare, che non si sarebbe fatto del male fino a quel punto. Eccolo lì, invece, a fissare il vuoto della pista – tutto ciò che resta di Bokuto.

Ma no, non è vero che Bokuto è andato via.

Akaashi lo sente in ogni nervo infiammato dal dolore, lo sente in quel buco vuoto che un tempo era la sua casa, lo sente nel foro d'uscita che gli ha lasciato quando è andato via da lui.

Bokuto c'era, c'è.

 _E resta_.

 

 

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

 

Il dolore può imparare a gestirlo. La mancanza può imparare a ridimensionarla.

Ma il disorientamento di cui si sente preda e vittima, per quello non ha soluzione. È come se, andando via, Bokuto lo avesse privato del magnetismo che governa l'ago. Non c'è più alcun nord a cui puntare; la bussola è impazzita.

Akaashi non ha idea di cosa dovrebbe fare, a questo punto. Sta andando avanti con la sua vita, ha raccolto la fascia di capitano di Bokuto e sta vagliando diversi scenari per il proprio futuro, ma non ha una direzione da seguire – niente che non lo porti ad Osaka.

Perché, che lo ammetta oppure no, la bussola non è impazzita e il fatto che non punti a nord non significa che è guasta.

Significa che sta puntando altrove.

Akaashi lo realizza quando, del tutto casualmente, si sintonizza sulla rubrica dello sport del secondo canale  proprio mentre va in onda una delle schiacciate infallibili di Bokuto. Seppur ripreso da lontano, non è cambiato. Stesso taglio di capelli, stessa determinazione, stessa posa flessuosa nel mezzo del salto.

Akaashi prova qualcosa, qualcosa diversa dal solito indolenzimento. Solo quando il servizio finisce e la rubrica sportiva passa ad altro capisce di sentirsi felice per la prima volta dopo moltissimo tempo.

La bussola non punta a nord.

La bussola punta ad una casa che non lo vuole più.

 

 

_Haunted by the ghost of you_

 

Di colpo, ogni cosa inizia a raccontargli di lui.

Ogni singolo posto in cui sono stati insieme, ogni singola persona che vagamente gli somiglia in una smorfia o in un'espressione. Allora inizia a percorrere nuove strade, a conoscere nuove persone, a frequentare persino qualche ragazza, salvo poi smettere quando si accorge di stare con loro solo per ritrovare Bokuto nella consistenza dei loro baci – e puntualmente sperimentare una fitta di delusione alla bocca dello stomaco.

Arriva il giorno del diploma e con esso molte telefonate. Nessuna lo turba come quella delle ventidue.

Alle ventidue, per la prima volta dopo mesi, Akaashi sente nuovamente la voce di Bokuto e la gola fa male come se qualcuno gliela stesse schiacciando con il tacco di uno stivale. Risponde a fatica alle sue domande, ha qualche problema a mettere insieme le parole perché altre, tutte quelle che non ha avuto il coraggio di dire e quelle che si sono ammonticchiate in riflesso alla rabbia  e alla perdita, stanno premendo per farsi pronunciare, sospinte da migliaia di punti di domanda rimasti insoluti.

Invece, Akaashi semplicemente risponde distrattamente e ascolta la sua voce con attenzione, come per rilevare qualche cambiamento; non ne trova. È la solita voce di Bokuto, ma manca della nota morbida che un tempo era solito rivolgergli. È passato solo qualche mese, ma sulle spalle di Akaashi pesano come anni, secoli, millenni.

E poi, senza che se l'aspettasse veramente, arriva _la domanda_.

"Come stai, Akaashi?"

 _Akaashi_. Non più Keiji. Non ha idea se lo ferisca di più quello o il fatto che gli stia realmente domandando qualcosa di così stupido e doloroso. Come vuole che stia? Cosa vuole che gli dica?

"Tu come stai?" ribattè seccamente. La domanda colpisce come dovrebbe, lo affonda, non porta altro che un silenzio imbarazzato, forse ferito. La conversazione non ha ragione di continuare, ma ciononostante Akaashi capisce di non essere pronto a questo nuovo addio. Capisce di non essere pronto a tornare al sottile oblio in cui Bokuto, andando via, l'ha sprofondato.

"Keiji..." lo sente sussurrare e Akaashi si sente lontano, molto più lontano di questo tempo e di questo spazio, scaraventato a quella notte in cui si incontrarono e la pioggia che batteva forte, infilandosi oltre l'orlo dei colletti fradici.

Rivede il momento esatto in cui Bokuto si piega per baciarlo, il momento in cui tutto poteva cambiare e che lui ha semplicemente lasciato passare senza neppure sfiorarlo.

Ora come allora, la breve sequenza di memorie gli sfreccia rapidissima nella mente; quando torna al presente, all'altro capo del telefono non è più rimasto nessuno.

 

 

_Take me back to the night we met_

 

Se potesse spostare quel momento di un secondo, cambierebbe tutto.

Forse quel foro d'uscita non esisterebbe; forse non ci sarebbe tutto questo dolore.

Forse migliaia di altri baci si sarebbero sommati a tutti gli altri; forse ricorderebbe meglio la pressione del cerchio delle sue braccia; forse la bussola punterebbe comunque verso di lui e non sembrerebbe tanto sbagliato.

Forse riuscirebbe ad allineare tutto ciò che adesso è irrimediabilmente pervaso dall'asimmetria.

Forse gli direbbe che lo ama e che lo amerà sempre, a prescindere da qualsiasi distanza, a prescindere da qualsiasi tempo.

Ma non è possibile.

E anche se la pioggia che gli cola addosso sembra la stessa, tutto è spostato, tutto è cambiato, tutto è sbagliato. Bokuto è andato via e lui l'ha lasciato andare.

Akaashi resta sotto il temporale; non arriverà nessuno ad offrirgli calore e conforto.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Citazioni e titolo tratto da "The Night We Met", Lord Huron


End file.
